


Reviewing the Situation (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Oliver! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the FBI ruins Teddy Winters, Mozzie must decide what to do next</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviewing the Situation (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for runthecon, for china_shop's prompt "Maybe we should start again"

Music: "Reviewing the Situation" from Oliver!

 


End file.
